We Never Had Pictures
by Maurever
Summary: They never had pictures, so here's a collection of snapshots; shorts centered around the Sins and their familial relationship. 11th: Newborn. The newest addition to the family doesn't seem quite right.
1. Robbery Of The Rich and Famous

Robbery from the rich and famous.

That's what they added up to together, Greed told his younger brother with an unusual amount of friendliness, the evening he was having fun finding crimes for every combination of their sins. (Lust went to her room after getting 'prostitution' assigned to her and Greed and 'adultery' to her and Envy, before Greed could tell her what he'd come up with for her and Gluttony.)

Envy, of course, had found some way to turn it into a fight; they weren't friends, they would never be, and only reluctant brothers. Still, the younger Sin crumpled up the paper on which Greed had written the combinations and stuffed it into a handy dry pipe, for reasons which he couldn't quite explain. He never read it again, but went back every ten years or so to check on it, in the same compulsive way he watched over everything that belonged to him. (Perhaps it's something he and Greed have in common, but that doesn't change anything.)

When he went back early, that year Greed left, to rip up the paper and throw it into the stagnant water, he also couldn't quite explain why.


	2. Big Brother

_A/N: Pride and YoungAndInnocent!Lust. A little idea that occurred to me. I have this urge to give Pride a bit more feeling, at least in his younger years, but he's the type that really wouldn't show it. _

_I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist… even if I get a million dollars, I'm just going to use them to bribe someone to make an L.A.B.B Cases movie. _

* * *

><p>A cart rattled through the night, the old driver at the wheel only kept awake by the almost constant shying of his horses. He clucked his tongue impatiently, wondering what frightened them; not aware that on the back of his cart rode two unnatural passengers.<p>

One held the shape of a young boy with dark hair and cold, dark eyes. Standing just inside, the cart, it looked coldly down upon the other occupant; a young woman in a torn dark dress, her head bent low with shame and her eyes a little red from weeping.

"You must compose yourself, Lust," the boy finally said, his voice as cold as his eyes. "Father will be even further upset if you carry on like this."

The younger Sin sniffed, wiping her eyes with one black sleeve.

"Y-yes," she answered quietly. "I'm sorry, Pride."

Pride shook his head slightly in disgust. In the thirty years since she had been created, his 'sister' had shown radical differences from Father and he. Her more uncontrollable and strong emotions, gullibility, and strange yearning for 'human' connections had led her into many problems… the latest being the _human _she had tried to run away with. Pride's mouth twisted with contempt. How could she possibly embody the sin that tainted and mocked real love, and yet thirst for it so desperately? It really was pathetic.

"Did you have to kill him?"

"Yes," he answered flatly. He wasn't going to think too much about it. That pathetic human scum had, in a way, tried to take his sister; that went far beyond the offense of his sister getting confused and trying to have a relationship with a human.

He'd say it out loud, but she doesn't deserve it. Pride chokes the silence between them as he looks away, unspeaking, and the cart rattles on.

* * *

><p><em>Reviews make YoungAndInnocent!Lust smile again!<em>


	3. Parfait

_A/N: It made total sense to me that Envy would love chocolate, and when I looked up chocolate parfaits after seeing them mentioned as his favorite food… I had to write this. Google-Image them, they look delicious. And they were invented in France in 1892 (give or take a few years) so they'd definitely have them in the FMA world. _

_Fun fact: 'parfait' means 'perfect'._

_Disclaimer: I don't own FMA or chocolate parfaits. _

* * *

><p>"What are you eating?"<p>

He has returned to her after completing the job to find her comfortably ensconced at a café table, something brown and white in the tall glass before her. Lust takes the spoon out of her mouth, shooting a smile at her little brother.

"Chocolate parfait. It's foreign." She scoops another spoonful up and offers it to him. "Want to try some?"

It's human food, which he's wary of, and the form of the man he took is uncomfortable and overall he just wants to get home, but then again it's Lust, and she's got that special smile she reserves just for him. Envy sinks into the chair across from her, shrugging with a mutter about foolishness, and she laughs. Still giggling a little, letting herself act like a girl for a moment, she nudges the spoon against her brother's lips until he takes it from her, rolling his eyes, and tastes the dessert himself.

He licks his lips, tilting his head to the side, and she leans forward waiting for his reaction.

"It's good," he decides, looking back at her, and for some reason that makes both of them crack up laughing until they nearly cry, and she breathlessly waves down a waiter to flirt him out of another parfait.

* * *

><p><em>~ Lust never has to pay for anything. ('cause she's a homunculus, yeah yeah yeah…) I would really appreciate reviews. I've gotten several favorites on this story and Stumbling Feet, but no reviews, so PLEASE take the time to write one, even if it's only a few lines. <em>


	4. Stupid Pride

_A/N: I'm alive! Greed and Pride this time, even though it's impossible to force Pride to actually have a moment of sibling affection… next time I'll stop torturing myself (briefly) and write something with two of the closer siblings - Envy and Gluttony, maybe. This story is actually tied into one written by my sister, FairMaiden333 - it's called 'Interlude, and to fully understand the background on this one you should probably read it. It's a very nice piece of sad family fluff for the homunculi, so it's definitely worth the time to look it up._

* * *

><p>"He looks kind of peaceful when he sleeps." Greed cocked his head to the side as he circled around to the front of the throne, regarding Father with a slight smile. "Huh. Didn't know he could ever get rid of the put-upon old man face."<p>

Pride frowned. "Quiet down. We don't - we shouldn't disturb him."

An odd expression crossed the face of the body Greed now inhabited; Pride had seen many strange things in his long years, but he had to admit that the sight of Greed's expressions superimposed upon the face of the Xingese brat was a little jarring.

"I feel… like I should be saying that to you," he muttered, looking up at the slumbering homunculus again. His normal cockiness was gone from his voice. "Has something like this… happened before?"

"Not to you," Pride was quick to answer. He knew, somehow, that no matter what Father said to Greed himself that this was the same annoying younger brother he'd known years ago - from the little quirks of speech he had, to his instant dislike for Envy, to the apparent remnants of memories he was recalling right now. "To the former Greed - there was an incident in the past similar to this. However, Father purged you of those memories. You are the new Greed now, and you have no need to recall them."

"Okay…" Greed sighed slightly, turning away and heading towards the door. In the doorway, he paused and turned back towards Pride; there was something oddly wistful in his expression. "Hey, you want to patrol the tunnels with me? Just… you know, maybe you could fill me in on some of the stuff that happened before I got here."

Pride hesitated for an instant, then shook his head.

"No. I do not have the time, and I don't think Father would want that." His tone was softer than he had meant it to be, and he was annoyed at himself for the momentary weakness.

Greed shrugged. "All right, fine." He vanished into one of the tunnels. Pride waited for a minute after he was gone, then silently climbed the steps of the dais and sat by Father's feet, alone.

He told himself he didn't feel sorry for the missed chance.

* * *

><p><em>I'd like to have more than one review. It's just depressing to have one review on a multichapter fic. <em>


	5. Promise

_A/N: Short one this time. Just came from musing over the fact that Envy seemed to become a lot more mindful of Gluttony after Lust died, as if he were trying to take her place - it's really kind of sweet and depressing, if you read the subtext. This is set when Mustang, Edward and the others are fighting an escaped Gluttony and Envy was on his way to pick him up._

_Disclaimer: Since I didn't put one in last chapter… I do not own FMA._

_Oh, and the mention of the coat - that'll be explained in the _'_three-shot' involving Lust, Envy and Gluttony I'll be posting next. When I get a review, hopefully. Just know that it refers to Lust's death._

* * *

><p>Damn that <em>idiot. <em>

Envy's hooves plowed deep holes in the ground as he raced through the forest; at times like these, he found the shape of a horse most convenient for travel, even if he was not normally fond of animal forms. And he had to get there fast, _fast _because Gluttony was a fool and obviously couldn't take care of himself and now the humans knew that they could kill homunculi…

His teeth gritted as his mind flashed back, ashes and Gluttony's tears and a yellow coat that still smelled faintly of her perfume and Wrath's cold words, _Lust is dead. _They couldn't - _he _couldn't - lose another member of their family.

Especially not Gluttony.

_Even though you're an idiot…_

He heard telltale screeches of anger and panicked human yells, and with a slight sense of relief directed his path towards them.

_I promised Lust I'd take care of you._

* * *

><p><em>Review! <em>


	6. First Time

_A/N: First in a series of three - the next two follow from this. Dedicated to iNatix and Souliel, for reviewing and giving me the confidence boost needed to continue. If they - or anyone else who wants to come out of the woodwork and review - have ideas, suggestions or requests, message me or include it at the end of a review. _

_This was actually the first drabble I wrote for the Sins, in an angry reaction to seeing one too many Envy x Lust fanfictions - their sibling relationship was being wrecked more than paid attention too, was the premise I believe I was working on. _

_Disclaimer: If I owned FMA, there'd be a lot more behind-the-scenes with the Sins. _

* * *

><p>It's their first time, and he's just as awkward as she is, and neither of them have any idea where to put their hands, and they end up laughing like a couple of kids.<p>

"Honestly, Lust, I'd think you'd be better at this."

"It's not like I do it to random people all the time, Envy."

Also, neither of them were prepared for their brother walking in.

"Aww! Lust and Envy are _hugging_!"

Envy skitters away from her like a cat on hot coals, and her arms feel suddenly empty without her little brother.

"Get back here, Greed, I'm going to tear your head off!"

She sighs, and has to smile.

_He's such an idiot. _

* * *

><p><em>Reviews are like hugs. :)<em>


	7. Big Sister

_A/N: You never see Envy wear any clothes over his classic outfit before, and never again… so why was he wearing the coat that one time? (P. S: I don't think you're ever actually shown the color of the coat, but for some reason I decided it was yellow.)_

* * *

><p>They've grown more accustomed to it a hundred years or so later, so when Father isn't looking she draws him to her arms for a moment.<p>

"Be careful." She has a sense of foreboding.

"Lust…" he complains, sliding out of her grasp. "I'm just the lookout on this job."

"And you're not going to sit on the side of a building in cold winds dressed like that." She thrusts a yellow coat into his hands, and he holds it at arm's length with a grimace.

"You can't honestly…"

"Do it for your big sister?" she pleads, taking advantage of his weakness, "I worry about you, you know."

He groans, but pulls the coat on. It hangs off his thin frame like a blanket, clashing with his dark hair, but it makes her feel a little better.

But still, the sense of foreboding won't leave.

* * *

><p><em>This takes place right before the fight with Our Heroes in which Lust died, in case it's not clear. <em>


	8. Reminder

_A/N: No comment. _

* * *

><p>She's dead, and the two of them are still caught in a shocked daze of unfamiliar emotion; Gluttony crying without break or pause, tears dripping from his blank eyes, and Envy restlessly pacing back and forth, his hands clenching and unclenching as he tried to suppress the urge to ignore Father's orders and go tear the Flame Alchemist into little pieces.<p>

It's only after a few hours have passed that he realizes he's still got the coat Lust gave him.

Envy rips it in half and throws it to Gluttony, telling him to eat it or throw it out or something. He doesn't want anything to remind him further, or at least that's what he tells himself.

When night falls he finds the younger homunculus curled up asleep - a rare sight for any of them - with his head on the goddamn coat.

His first instinct is to take it back and throw it away himself.

But after all, he thinks, emotion has made him tired.

And maybe it does still carry the scent of Lust's perfume.

He falls asleep next to his brother, the yellow material gathered tightly in his thin fingers.

* * *

><p><em>*has nothing to say and hugs sleeping Envy*<em>


	9. Gotcha

_Women bond through shopping, men bond through insults (according to Dilbert), homunculi bond through killing each other... Sorry for the wait. This chapter is dedicated to my two lovely repeat reviewers, Souliel and iNatix, and a pointed look at those who've Alerted or Favorited without reviewing... you know who you are. _

* * *

><p>The eye patch flew to the side, hitting the water with a soft <em>pat <em>as the sword-points thrust through Greed's neck again. Pain coursed through his veins as he forced his eyes to focus on this man who was somehow besting -

Shock turned his mind blank as the Fuhrer moved closer, getting up in his face, saying something he couldn't quite make out. All his attention was focused on the symbol that was clearly visible now that the eye patch was gone, the same symbol, the same symbol Greed bore on the back of his hand.

His cracked lips parted painfully, blood spilling hot and thick over his lips and chin.

"Y-you - you're -"

That was all he could wheeze, but he knew the man, his _brother, _understood.

One thought burned through his agony-clouded mind as he fell to the floor, another life flickering away to heal his wounds.

_They found me. _

* * *

><p><em>Greed and Wrath. It's a difficult relationship. Look forward to more updates and to a new collection of shorts - a smaller one, more Envy and Ed centric (not yaoi) coming soon, titled 'Cocky Kid' for now. <em>

_And please review! :)_


	10. Homecooked Meal

_A/N: Inspired by a cute, humorous little omake where Lust tells Havoc that she cooks for her family, and demonstrates how she slices things with her Ultimate Lance. Turned more emotional because… well, because it's the homunculi. _

_Disclaimer: Unless I got drunk last night, won the lottery and bought FMA… no, I still don't own it. _

* * *

><p>She put all of her weight on the knife, rocking it back and forth; the thick skin of the fish still refused to part all the way.<p>

Shining black blades flicked out of her fingertips, accompanied by a fierce scowl at the stubborn flesh. Careful to not cut through the tabletop, Lust began to slice it into thin, even strips, dropping them in a bowl of flour when she had finished.

"What are you doing?"

There's pure wonder in Envy's voice, and she can't blame him; the sight of her, the master seductress and cruel manipulator, preparing fish would cause anyone to do a double-take.

"I'm making dinner." She gestured to the cook-book open in front of her. "I thought this looked interesting."

"But we've always just bought stuff before when we need to." He took a seat on a nearby rock - she hadn't been able to do much arranging in her makeshift 'kitchen' yet - watching her with wide eyes. "Where did you even get the book?"

She continued slicing up the fish, not looking at him as she answered. "When we were all out looking for Greed… I found it in a shop while I was waiting out the rain before heading back."

Greed… He'd left only a few weeks back. Lust's last memories of him were still painfully vivid.

_Does our family mean nothing to you?_

_You know what, hun? This isn't a family! It's a twisted parody Father makes us all conform to, and the rest of you play along because you want it to be real! _He had given a harsh bark of laughter. _Believe me, I'd like a family too. But I know it's never gonna be with you guys. _

Lust swallowed hard, dropping the last of the fish into the flour. They were a family, no matter what Greed had said. They had a father, who at least the ones who were left behind loved even if Greed had run away, they were brothers and sisters who had bonds as such, they had a home, and now she was going to cook for them, because that was another thing real families did and she couldn't have any of her other brothers thinking that this wasn't a family and she wasn't a good enough sister and almost-mother…

"Hey, Lust - sis, what's wrong?" Envy's hands brushed uncertainly against her shoulders. "You're crying."

* * *

><p><em>Yeah… <em>

_I love Greed a lot and fully support his separation from the family, but in Lust's eyes he upset everyone and threatened their fragile family setup. As always, thanks to Souliel and iNatix and I'm still waiting for somebody else to come out of the woodwork… _


	11. Newborn

_A/N: Well, I promised I'd update. This is the beginning of another three 'shots' that fit together - they're some of my older ones, so part of me wanted to rewrite them before posting them, but right now I can't muster up the inspiration and it's been too long since an update._

_Thanks to Souliel, iNatix, and peppaminty. _

_I don't own FMA._

* * *

><p>"What the hell is this?"<p>

Lust turned a gaze on him that made Greed take a step back; equal parts of sorrow, pain, confusion and muted horror were mixed in her eyes.

"This is our new brother, Envy…" she replied, her voice soft and expressionless. Her black-gloved hands continued their soothing motion on the snout of the green creature in front of her; on closer examination Greed saw that it was shaking, violet eyes clouded with tears.

"What's his problem?" he asked, sticking his hands in his pockets. "And what went wrong? None of us were like this - where's the 'human' part?"

'Envy' gave a hiccupping little cry, gathering its sprawled, deformed legs closer to itself. Greed flinched back as his sister turned a glare that was now mostly anger upon him; they'd never been great pals, but she looked positively murderous.

"Exactly that," she hissed, stepping away from their new brother for a moment and lowering her voice. "We don't know why he's different. Father is disgusted and made me take him out of the room immediately. I'm trying to calm him down." She turned back, resuming her petting of the creature's head. "Envy, don't worry… each of us has held a special power, perhaps yours will help somehow…"

"I doubt it," Greed muttered to himself, grimacing. Envy looked as if he had been patched into shape out of humanoid green clay figures by a careless sculptor, cobbled together into a form reminiscent of a chimera.

He couldn't stay here any more, with Lust murmuring soothingly and Envy crying quietly and the faint sounds of Pride and Father talking in the room beyond. Greed spun on his heel and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" Lust called. Damn busybody.

"Out," he replied shortly. Out somewhere where he could blend into a crowd, talk with people who seemed normal in comparison to him, maybe find some alcohol strong enough to knock him dizzy for a few minutes and burn away the image of the… thing made by Father.

It was times like these that made him want to get away most badly.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Yeeeah. Envy's true form is pretty much an aberration compared to all the others, and I can see Greed being pretty freaked out by it. *sigh* They bring out the worst in each other. Next update should be a lot sooner, peoples!_


End file.
